


Nine-day's Lover

by poni



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Choking, Clothed Sex, Degradation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poni/pseuds/poni
Summary: Yurio pushes Viktor a bit farther than he should have.





	Nine-day's Lover

**Author's Note:**

> here's my disclaimer on this guys... i've never watched or read yoi and i just wanted to see yurio get fucking wrecked. i just wrote what i could based on the three episodes that my sister begged me to watch with her last week. SFLKJSGHLFSKJHG i ESPECIALLY don't know viktor's personality, so... do with that what you will.

Yurio pushed people because it was fun. He was mad with that allure— the knowledge that his skill and prodigy status made him so untouchable. Flying high that way was a rush and a half, narrowly dodged blows that would’ve produced a violent _crack_ otherwise a pleasure guilty enough to get him a sentence in court. A deeper meaning was a little arbitrary, not when it was so much easier to do it for pleasure, the same feeling as cash blown and medals won. His public reputation was fine, anyway. People thought him a bit cold, mysterious in a way most skaters did not manage, and being called a ‘fairy’ wasn’t that bad when someone wasn’t aiming to be a cunt about it.

Still, it was only reasonable that too much of one thrill would make another more appealing, and he had no intent of backing down. So he didn’t. He pushed harder, instead, until his presence was as irritating to Viktor as a tick. Yurio would be honest with himself, honest enough to admit that he didn’t know what he sought from it all. But it was so rewarding, seeing those flashes of frustration across Viktor’s face before he covered them again, the deep breaths and briefly clenched fists. He expected to see it culminate, of course. Raging wouldn’t suit Viktor all that well, but wouldn’t that make it better? Those delicate features of his absolutely _wrought_ with an uncontrollable aggression was a thought that Yurio kept a bit too far from his heart, and uncomfortably close elsewhere.

Yurio was happy with it, too, for as long as he could be. His thoughts fizzled out in an instant, and he may not ever be able to remember exactly what the last straw was, but it was for the best that he would never be able to repeat it. He couldn’t remember Viktor ever looking at him like that— or anyone else, for that matter. His gaze was dry-ice-cold, frostbite on contact, and Yurio wasn’t sure how many fingers he wanted to lose today. Yurio didn’t see him snarl much, either, nor did he furrow his brow like the narrowing could aid Viktor to see right through him.

Despite it all, he smiled at him, more than enough to be as unfamiliar as Viktor’s anger. “What?” he asked.

“God,” Viktor hissed, the anger radiating off him in waves. Yurio’s eyes flicked down to his hands at the peripheral glimpse of movement, fingers flexing like he was itching to do something, and then back up to his face. “What do you want from me?”

“Dunno,” Yurio replied, the admission far more honest than his attitude let on.

“Then why don’t you figure it out already?!”

Yurio’s reaction was just a fraction too late, and he supposed that he shouldn’t have been so confident that Viktor wouldn’t go for him without warning. Goddammit, he’d known he was going to do something, why wouldn’t it be exactly this? A hard shove was just enough to catch him off guard. Yurio felt his back on the wall, so he was cornered, and he took too long to make a move to the side. Viktor had him within a second’s time, and sent him straight to the place that idolatry and his own arrogance mixed like bleach and ammonia.  
Panic wouldn’t aid him, but he was supposed to be apex, top of the food chain, and this was such a vile way to remember that predators could tear each other apart, too. Alliances were nothing, not when it came to teeth and hunger, and the hunger in Viktor’s eyes was absolute. Cats and dogs never did mix too well, not even tigers and wolves.

“You’re unbearable,” Viktor growled, voice taking a tone so low that Yurio could feel it in his own chest. He had never heard him speak that way, and he didn’t know what to say to him. Plenty of people had told him that, but they had never said it like this. Not with their hands on the wall beside his head, looking like they were too starved to kill him first, favoring to eat him alive instead.

“Yeah?” Yurio said at last. “Then back off and leave.”

“You’ll do it all again.”

“Yes.”

“I’ll ask you again. What do you want?” Viktor did not ask him as much as he demanded an answer.

Yurio gave him no answer. He would respond to commands in training, but this was far from it.

“You vie for my attention like you’ll die without it. What do you think I owe you?” 

Since when had Viktor had the slightest awareness of what anyone around him thought?

“Nothing,” Yurio replied. That was a lie, of course, bold-faced as it could be. What was he supposed to do otherwise, though? There were things he found even his loud mouth to be hesitant to admit.

“‘Nothing’? Even you don’t do this to anyone but me. You’re as jealous as a nine-day’s lover.”

“What does that even m-”

“You’re smart enough to guess. You’d lose your mind if I kept friends. Or, god forbid, I find a boyfriend.”

That was a statement he didn’t like. Viktor was seeing things that even Yurio was hardly aware of himself. Things that weren’t part of the goal that got him here, whatever it even had been. Was he right, then? Did that jealousy really look so incriminating on the outside?

Viktor’s hair was spun silver around his shoulders and where it framed his face, and Yurio would spend a little longer appreciating the glisten if he had the time. He could feel the sudden caress of Viktor’s fingers against his neck, and he would’ve liked to get out some irritating quip before they took to his throat instead. The space between his thumb and forefinger was settled against his windpipe, and his bent nails scraped harshly against the back of Yurio’s neck. Subdued so easily with one hand and a biting gaze, only more unraveled when Viktor turned that press to a grip. A gasp stole what could have remained of Yurio’s breath right out of him. His hands were around Viktor’s wrist in an instant, pulling with a desperation that matched the terror in his gaze where it met his captor’s. To plead without even a word was demeaning, but no more so than being held so easily by someone who knew all those things that he didn’t want him to.

Couldn’t Viktor have just slugged him and called it a day?

“Do you have anything to say to me now?” Viktor asked, and Yurio had just enough in him to bare his teeth. Words were a great strength to have. He had so many to spit right now, and Viktor wouldn’t let him get out a single one. He wouldn’t speak, not when he knew how pathetic the scrape of a weak insult would feel in his throat.

“Nothing at all?” Viktor prompted.

Yurio shook his head. Nothing. He expected it to be through, because Viktor was tired of his smart mouth, so he should have been satisfied. He wasn’t, apparently. Yurio was a moment’s time away from short-circuiting when Viktor shoved a leg in between his, and the most severe degradation was the awful choked sound it pulled from him. His eyes burned, shame and a lack of air taking its toll. He squeezed his legs tight around Viktor’s, only serving to aid him when he angled it up further against him. Yurio was certain his heart had never been so close to stopping altogether. The panic and arousal destroyed him, blending together in the most miserable display, far too much alone but unbearable simultaneously.

“You’re a lot prettier when you’re crying.”

Yurio didn’t realize there were tears streaming down his face until Viktor had the fucking audacity to point them out. He knew he had to look about as intimidating as a well-paid prostitute, because he thought it’d be a nice day for eyeliner, and this was miles from his list of concerns earlier that morning. He couldn’t see him, but he could feel the sneer on his face just as plainly as a gun to his head.

There was a lot more he could be doing. Scratching, fighting, kicking— anything but taking it. And he didn’t. Because, even if Yurio could see himself changing his identity before he’d say so, his opposition lacked because his desire was crushing. He needed this more than the air that Viktor was letting him have in gasps, and he knew that the man probably knew it, too.

Yurio wanted his attention. He had it. He had all of it. Not an ounce was divided now. Pride was so crippling most of the time, making all of his choices for him, but it couldn’t quite stop him here. He was as close to unabashed as he could manage, even though he kept his eyes shut in a desperate effort to keep a few tears hidden. Yurio didn’t even try to pull his hand away anymore, keeping his own braced against the wall as he rocked against Viktor’s incessantly rubbing leg, instead. All of it agonized him, but the twitch in his cock was trying to tell him otherwise.

Just as that edge was in sight, Viktor let go of his throat. Yurio knew why he did it. He heaved in the breaths that he could, knowing full well that it was far more a blessing than his curse. That theory proved itself true as soon as he tried to cover his mouth. Viktor’s hands stopped him with ease, wrists tight in his grip and pressed hard to the wall.

“Viktor-” Yurio wheezed, throat pleading him to stop. He was unstable and shaking enough that he would tumble if Viktor let go of him. 

“Mm?” Viktor hummed, ceasing to rub against him and letting Yurio do it for himself.

“Viktor- ah-” Yurio found himself sobbing, need ruining him just as it was intended to. He was putty in his hands, doing just as Viktor wanted him to, and getting himself off in the most shameful way he could. He couldn’t stop himself, too far gone to try now. He cried just as much as he moaned, voice creeping up higher and higher. “Please, please, please, I want to-” Yurio tipped his head back. He didn’t know what he was asking Viktor for, because he was certainly making no move to stop him. “Hh- Viktor, love you, I love you.” Stupid, stupid babbling, needing something in return to just push him that final distance again. “Want you, forever, please- just let it be me.”

He could hear himself, and he despised every word that tumbled from his lips. Awful. All of it was awful. Years of want tore through him, crumbling his resolve until there was nothing there to speak of. 

“Maybe,” Viktor said.

Good enough. Yurio needed something to sink his teeth into, anything to stifle himself. Viktor gave him nothing, and he had no reason to think he would do otherwise. He came harder than he ever could have with his own hands alone, white-hot and burning all the way through. There was noise, all from him, but he was grateful that the roaring in his ears made it quieter.

Viktor let him go, presumably with the expectation that he would step away on his own. Instead, he slumped against the wall, chest heaving and eyes glazed. Yurio reached out to find him close by, and his hands returned empty.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have any social media for being a freak so... if you want to find me somewhere, i'd recommend blasting britney spears with a boombox in the middle of a forest at night and seeing if i show up.  
> [hope y'all like my 'approximate knowledge of many fandoms' horseshit!!!!]


End file.
